cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Koishi Narumi
is a former member of C3 that is now the partner of Alicein Mikuni. Appearance Narumi is a pretty girl with a slender figure. She has shoulder-length strawberry brown hair and light gray eyes that have a green tint. She stands at a fairly short height, 157 centimeters. She wears rectangular-framed glasses because she can't see anything without them. She wears a loose yellow dress with black stockings underneath and brown boots. Personality Narumi is quiet and thoughtful, preferring to listen rather than speak. She speaks the most when she is around Mikuni. She is a gentle soul and is generally nice, but she has her moments of cruelty. She is curious and loves to learn, and she learns quickly. She is highly observant of her surroundings, and she is shown to be quite intelligent. She is insecure, however, and she has poor self-esteem. She tends to be indecisive, often relying on others to make decisions. Despite this, she isn't a doormat. She can be quite assertive and sometimes even fearsome when she knows she is being treated unfairly. She doesn't trust others very easily, and she isn't quick to open up. Because of her past, she has an intense fear of being abandoned. She clings to the people she trusts (mainly Mikuni), which are few and far between. She hates being left alone for a long time, and she will often become afraid if she is. History Narumi was born to two members of C3 that traveled the world a lot. When she was old enough to walk and talk, her father and mother left to travel again without taking her with them. The other C3 members took care of her, but she was more or less on her own. When she was older, she was put on the research team because of her intelligence and good writing. She often went with members of the combat team to take notes. The whole time, she waited for the day her parents would come back. After years and years of waiting, she gradually lost hope. She tried to accept that they were never going to come back for her. Not any time soon, at least. Part of her wouldn't let go, though. While with C3, she befriended a boy named Alicein Mikuni. She really warmed up to him over the years, but he eventually left C3. She was sad, knowing that she was once again alone at that place. A while later, Mikuni found her and offered for her to travel with him. She was unsure at first. She knew that if she left C3, she would be giving up all hope of her parents returning. She eventually decided to go with him. In the beginning, she was constantly debating with herself about if it was the right decision. She came to be glad that she made the decision, as she really enjoyed traveling with Mikuni. Trivia *Her favorite food are scones. *Her best subject is writing. *Her worst subject is math. *Her favorite color is yellow. *She keeps a journal that she writes in almost every day. *Her surname, Koishi (小石), means "pebble," and her first name, Narumi (鳴海), means "roaring of the sea." *She is afraid of thunderstorms. *She tends to talk quickly, and she sometimes has to be reminded to talk slower. *She is good at cooking, and she often cooks for Mikuni and Jeje. Quotes *''"I am a pebble in the roaring sea... Small, powerless against the tide. Eventually I will rest in the spot where I belong. Or perhaps I'm already there."'' *''"Today, I made the most important decision of my life."'' (about the day she left with Mikuni)